


First-born

by biohazard603



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Fluff, Gen, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazard603/pseuds/biohazard603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elia watched in disgust and a horrified fascination as Rhaegar ate her internal organ. Her husband was handsome even when he was consuming her Elia thought. His angular cheeks moved up and down as he chewed and the silver wisps of hair by his ears fluttered in the breeze that came through her window. His long eyelashes hooded his eyes as he watched her. “Mmmm” he said in that deep baritone voice “delicious” as though he was praising her. He stabbed another piece with his fork and brought it to her lips. “Eat.”  Elia promptly rolled over dragged herself to the opposite end of the bed and vomited onto the floor. </p>
<p>In which Rhaegar insists on feeding Elia the afterbirth. </p>
<p>Disgustingly cute first-time parents married fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First-born

Elia squinted as her senses came back to her. The world was fuzzy and bright. She tried to rise but found herself pushed back into a sea of fluffy pillows. “Don’t get up” she heard. The voice was soft, concerned, and so familiar. Ashara. Elia turned her head to the side slowly. Her best friend was kneeling at the side of the bed clutching Elia’s hand. Tears were in her eyes as she spoke again. “You did great” she said “you bore a healthy babe”. “The prettiest baby in the world” Ashara said but Elia didn’t hear her.

Her babe. Where was her child? Was it a girl or a boy? She was glad the baby was healthy.  Elia did her best to survey the spinning room. Master Pycelle and some maids were in between her legs. Briefly she wondered what they were doing down there.  She heard her husband’s voice but she couldn’t see him. “Rhaenys” she heard him say. Elia clenched the sheets and groaned in frustration. No, that was not her daughter’s name she thought as the world faded out again.

Elia woke to cool cloth being pressed against her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open. The room was bright and quiet. Ashara sat on the bed next to her pressing the cloth to her face. She stopped when Elia blinked up at her. “You’re awake” she whispered.  Rhaegar, who sat by the bedside admiring his sleeping daughter he held in his arms, looked up at once. Her uncle stood next to Rhaegar watching her. She felt Arthur’s presence as well. He stood by Ashara. “You’re awake” Lewyn repeated. Lewyn helped Ashara steady Elia as she sat up. She squinted in the sun and Arthur moved pulling the curtains and dimming the room.  Rhaegar reached towards her and tucked the hair that was in her face behind her ears before softly cupping her face and giving her a warm smile. Elia leaned into his hand calloused from his sword and archery practice. She gave him a lazy smile back before flicking her eyes to the babe he carried.

Bless the holy mother her daughter looked just like her. Elia reached for her and took her into her arms. A Martell through and through. It brought a smile to her face. Although this would make it more difficult for her daughter here she couldn’t help but be so proud. Her uncle stroked her hair with a smile on his face. “I’m proud of you” he spoke softly before placing a kiss on her forehead. She looked at him so happy he was here.  Oh, how she wished her mother, father, and brothers were here as well. She ran her thumb over her baby’s cheek. It was soft to the touch. “Our daughter is gorgeous” Rhaegar said “just like her mother.” Elia grinned at him for a moment before turning her attention to her daughter once more. “My baby” she cooed softly.

“Rhaenys Targaryen” Rhaegar said. Elia froze for a second jaw clenched at that name. Then she glared at Rhaegar. Both members of the kingsguard in the room tensed and straightened. Ashara rolled her eyes which earned her a silent scolding from her brother. Rhaegar at least had the decency to look ashamed. For months Elia had begged him not to name their daughter that. Names have power she told him. Rhaenys Targaryen was hated in Dorne and met a terrible fate. It was a terrible legacy to give their child. She had cried but Rhaegar had insisted.

“Our daughter” Rhaegar said meeting her eyes again “will change history.” “She will be one of the greatest queens this world has ever seen” he said with a flourish of his arms. Elia stared at him. The whole room watched him. He truly did believe it. She shared a quick look with her uncle and let out a deep breath. There was nothing she could do at this point it had already been announced and there was no changing his mind. And it was a name not a curse. Her daughter had the blood of House Martell. She would not break.

Rhaegar watched Elia intently. He knew she had _reservations_ about the name but surely she would understand. He watched as she sighed and looked back at their princess a smile returning to her face. The tension in the room deflated.  His heart swelled at the sight. That was his wife. So good, so understanding, so _lovely_. He felt something stir inside of him as he leaned forward weaving his fingers through her hair and steadying her head as he captured her lips in his.  

The kiss was unexpected but not unwanted. Elia opened her mouth to him and closed her eyes. She was short of breath when he pulled back. He smiled at her and she felt her heart flutter. The little one in her arms began to cry and they both were distracted. Elia began to rock her gently while Rhaegar hummed. “She’s probably hungry” Ashara interrupted. They both looked at her having forgotten momentarily that they were not alone. “It has been some hours since she was fed” Ashara said.   

Elia did not remember feeding Rhaenys before.  It filled her with despair that she could not remember the first time she had fed her first child. It was an important memory. And then another even more distressing thought came to her. “How long was I asleep?” she asked looking from her husband to her uncle and to Ashara and Arthur. “ 3 days” Ashara answered “we were so worried” she added softly in an almost accusatory tone. As though Elia had _chosen_ to worry them all. Elia was filled with anguish. 3 days was too long for an infant to go without feeding. Was her milk not the first her daughter had tasted?  Had some nursemaid deprived Elia of that privilege? Elia tried not to be upset. It was unreasonable. Her daughter needed to eat and she could not punish the one that fed her. She stared unhappily at her crying daughter feeling her own tears forming.

Rhaegar watched as Elia’s face fell at Ashara’s suggestion. Her pout was replaced by an alarmed look as she asked how long she had been out. Her eyes had filled with tears at the answer. He was bewildered at her change in emotions. Why was she so upset? Her sad face was hurting his heart. He leaned forward taking her face into his hands. Tears fell from her eyes and his chest _ached_. His wife and his daughter were both crying and he didn’t know what to do. The others in the room were as equally concerned. “What’s wrong?” Lewyn asked slightly panicked “are you in pain? Should we send for Pycelle?” He could not stand to see his niece and her child upset. It broke his heart.

“No” Elia said wiping her tears “It’s nothing”. She tried to control her breathing. Everyone was watching her and she did not want to make a big fuss.

It was not until Elia slipped down the shoulder of her gown to expose her breast that the realization came to Rhaegar. The other men in the room looked away. He wondered why they did not leave but he supposed it was because they were Dornish. He had heard that in Dorne women sometimes shamelessly breastfed in _public_. Elia raised Rhaenys slightly to make her more comfortable as she fed. She looked towards Ashara for reassurance that she was doing it properly. Like it was her first time.

Elia had told him one night as they lay side by side during her pregnancy. “There will be no need for a nursemaid” she said. “I want to be the only one” she whispered. “My mother says she still remembers the first time she fed each of her children. Doesn’t it sound like a wonderful memory?”

He had been stroking Elia’s stomach when he nodded. They had just finished dissecting one of Elia’s fever dreams and books on dream lore lay opened and scattered on their bed. He was thrilled. All the signs were there. This child was going to be the first head of the dragon. He could sense it.  A few candles bathed the room in soft light. She had turned to him exhausted with her eyes still closed and said “even if the child is not a dragon-head.” She paused to take a deep breath “we must love it.” Rhaegar felt distressed that she could doubt the prophecy. Even after all of her _dreams_.  He opened his mouth to reassure her their child **would be** a dragon of the prophecy but he realized she had fallen asleep.

“You were the first to feed her” Rhaegar says “there was no nursemaid. She fed when you were asleep.” “We took turns holding her up” Ashara added having caught on “his majesty and I.” Elia looked at them both and gave a small laugh. Her joy at finding out she had been the first to feed her daughter outweighed her disappointment at not remembering it.

“I was the one hold her when she first fed” Rhaegar told her. She sniffled and gave him a watery smile. “Were you?” she said as she let out a relived giggle. The sound of her laugh filled him with joy. Elia should be laughing. Always.

 

Lewyen and Arthur took their leave shortly after Elia was settled both glad to see she was alright. Rhaegar had to leave soon after for a council meeting but he told her he would come back as soon as he could. The subject of feeding reminded him of something else that needed to be taken care of. Elia did not know what to make of the look in Rhaegar’s eyes when he leaned in to kiss her good-bye. It frightened her and she remembered his prophecy. He was the only one to close his eyes this time. Her lips were wet with his saliva and swollen when he pulled back. Rhaegar gave her one last smile and left.

 

Rhaegar came back at mid-day with Arthur. They carried some sort of chest between them. Ashara, who had been lounging content on the bed next to Elia eating grapes, climbed off after getting a look from Arthur. She shot him a look back as she finished chewing. Lewyn who had been holding Rhaenys handed her back to Elia and gave a slight bow. “Is that a gift?” Elia asked curious as to what was in the box. Rhaegar just gave her a smile before lifting the lid open. “How do you want it cooked?” he asked.

  The chest contained some sort of meat on ice. The ice surrounding it was red from blood and it looked like a sac. It had bluish/purplish veins and a long white tube attached to it. Elia had never seen anything like it. Ashara gasped when she saw it and Lewyn took a step back. She looked at Ashara who was in shock. “What is it?” she asked. Ashara didn’t answer or even look at her. No one did. Everyone was staring at the box. Except Rhaegar who was watching her. “What is it?” she repeated. This time she got an answer “your afterbirth” Rhaegar said.

Elia started at him at loss for words. This time he repeated his question. “How do you want it cooked?” “You want me to eat it?” she asked incredulous. Rhaegar had told her about how animals ate their afterbirths when she was pregnant. But she had never suspected he would do this. “No” she said. Rhaegar gave her a look before dismissing everyone from the room. Ashara gave her a look before leaving. Rhaegar sat by her bedside and smiled at his daughter who stared at him before launching into a plea for Elia to eat it.

In the end Rhaegar overrode her and had it cooked in two different ways. Roasted and grilled. He came back once more at lunchtime with plate full of cooked Elia-meat. Elia didn’t know if it was the fact that she was still annoyed that he ignored her opinion on her daughter’s name or if it was because it looked so unappetizing that she did not want to eat it. She knew it was full of nutrients and whatnot and that it was good for her. And honestly there was a part of her that wanted to try it just to see what it tasted like. But that was a very small part of her.

“This is the result of our union” Rhaegar said. Elia said nothing but took a big gulp of her wine. She wondered if he actually thought that made it more appetizing. “The sun and the dragon. The first head.” Rhaegar was convinced there was some sort of power in it. He talked to her as he cut the meat but Elia wasn’t truly listening. She watched as he brought a forkful up to his mouth. “You’re going to eat it too?” Elia asked. He paused and lowered the fork. “Do you not want to share?” he teased his lips upturned and an eyebrow raised. Elia blushed. “No by all means please” she said motioning with her arms.

Elia watched in disgust and a horrified fascination as Rhaegar ate _her internal organ_. Her husband was handsome even when he was _consuming_ her Elia thought. His angular cheeks moved up and down as he chewed and the silver wisps of hair by his ears fluttered in the breeze that came through her window. His long eyelashes hooded his eyes as he watched her. “Mmmm” he said in that deep baritone voice “delicious” as though he was praising her. He stabbed another piece with his fork and brought it to her lips. “Eat.”  Elia promptly rolled over dragged herself to the opposite end of the bed and vomited onto the floor.

In the end Elia had a measly three pieces. “One for each head” Rhaegar said. Two roasted and one grilled. He ate the rest and told her next time he would try her fried. Elia started at him for a moment before realizing he was teasing. She laughed and spilled wine on herself as he climbed into bed with her and said “I love you.” They slept with Rhaenys in between them that night.      

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it ! I am not a particular fan of this ship but on occasions I get the feels. Honestly knowing what was going to happen in the future writing this made me kind of sad.


End file.
